zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
LoR:Bay/Chapter 17. I Will Miss You Stephani!
I catch her and spin as if we've been lovers for years and had not seen each other for so long. She felt cold but my warmth changed that. I finally realized Ark was giving me a mad stare and put her down. Me: Sorry, got carried away. Lex was blushing and Ark was trying to shrug it off. I looked around to find Stephani. She was beside Malon, Linket, Ramone and Lena. It seems that they pulled each other together. We charge to them to see how they are. Ramone has heavy wounding but he'll be fine. Linket and Malon are out cold. Lena is trying ti use her magic to heal Ramone. And Stephani is cleaning Malon and Linket's faces. I get down on my knees and put my arm around Stephani. The sky still black. A ominous chill swings by. I feel a grave presence. ???: Hyrule is mine. See you in my kingdom. I hear this voice but the others don't. Me: We need to go back now. Lex: What? Just because everyones injured? That's never stopped us before! Come on! We just need to get them to a hospital. Lena: There aren't any here anymore though! Me: That's not why. I have a bad feeling something about Hyrule. Let's go back, just check on it and get everyone healed. Then we'll come back and locate the source of evil here. Lex: No way! How about this, I'll go with Lena and Stephanie and take Malon, Linket and Ramone to Hyrule and you stay with Ark and complete the mission. We'll come back and tell you if anythings wrong there. Me: Hmm...I guess that might work. I kinda have a lead on where to go next. But it mi- Stephanie: Hey...I can't do this. I can't join this. I'm sorry guys but I'm not to down on getting hurt and traveling unless with my band. Best of luck Relyt. Bye... Stephanie gets and runs off. We're all silent. We just sit and watch her run. Not even a real goodbye. Everyones eyes turn to me. I look down and whisper to myself. Me: I will miss you Stephanie... I look back up, hiding my pain, and shrug it off. Me: Oh well, no time to weep. We have to move on! Go get them healed and Ark and I will finish this. Everyone nods. Lena: Wait, how do we get to Hyrule? Ramone, Malon and Linket are in no particular position to move. Me: Well, we're gonna need help from the one person I consider my mom. FARORE! FARORE! WE NEED YOU'RE HELP! My voice echoes. A green fairy flies down. It flashes and Farore stands before us. Farore: Relyt, what is it? Me: We're closing in on the mission but my allies are injured. Can you send them to Hyrule? Farore: But of course Relyt! Here, I shall give you and Ark some more magic. You'll need it. Me: Thankyou! Any news from Hyrule? Farore: Clouds are covering my and the others view. We feel a ominous chill sweeping in. Hurry Relyt, I fear Hyrule may need you soon. I must go. I love you my child and best of luck. She fades away with the rest of the others. Me: Okay, Ark. Let's find them and end it. Ark: Right, where do we start? Me: The moon. Ark: The moon? << Chapter 16| |Chapter 18 >>